Bullseye
by jazzybizzle
Summary: 16 year old Jimmy Neutron returns to Retroville after a long absense. But...why? Why did he leave without saying goodbye? That's a good question. Not even HE knows the exact reason...But he just knew he had to. The twist in the story is, whatever he left behind, he managed to bring with him...JimmyxCindy, SheenxLibby, CarlxElke May be a crossover with Fairly Odd Parents
1. Welcome to Retroville

**Hey, hey, hey! How's everyone doin'? I'm good xD**

**Here's my Jimmy Neutron story, as promised! **

* * *

Time and space. That's not exactly the perfect way to describe where the beginning of the end had been taking place this entire time. In fact, the teen genius didn't know what to call it. The war of the worlds. The universes. Realities bended and broke, and he could feel his body expand and constrict as he takes new forms in alternate universes. It sure is something to see your normal three dimensional form flatten, let alone _feel_ it happening, but it does. And after a couple thousand times, you get used to it. Plot twist?

They were so young to be fighting so many.

Yet he or his ally have been used to near death experiences; the main thing they had in common was blaming themselves for the hell they've caused. He had secrets. And so did his friend. They both knew that, and respected the other for not telling. The two were fighting for two separate reasons, but somehow their situations tied together into one. And here they were, sixteen year old boys, watching each other's backs since they were eleven.

One had a bigger head-obviously, all his life he was known for his big head and lack of height, but he was the genius, not them. In fact, he was actually pretty well built for a 'dork'; he was a lot taller, giving no one the right to call him short anymore, with some muscle. He wasn't hard-muscled like Nick Dean or huge like Butch Pakovski-hell, who _was? __(and he was pretty sure they haven't changed since he had last seen them)__-_but he wasn't just average either. He even had a four pack. Nowadays he wore his hair similar to Gloomy Jimmy, his moping clone, where his reddish-brown hair is combed down; the difference is that his bangs had a windswept look, making it look messy and untidy, however extremely attractive.

The other, who was younger than him by almost a year, could almost be his brother from their similarities; he too had brown hair, his bangs shaggier in the front, and blue eyes. Unlike his ally, he had buck teeth-still, after all those years-and it was his signature thing. Even though he had gotten a lot taller too, the two fight like brothers by competing for who's taller. As for his physique, he was long and lanky, toughened up from training, and looked paler to his counterpart when they were in his three dimensional domain.

Jimmy Neutron and Timmy Turner, former frenemies-turned-friends and now practically best friends and battle partners, were standing back to back, attacking each robot coming in their reach. It was hard to tell where they were, but it looked like space with a floor. The sky looked broken, revealing each universe; humans, mutants, ghosts, and other mythical creatures could be seen fleeing their worlds. Screams pierced ears. Blood was spilt.

Jimmy wore a black suite with red transparent protective plates on his shoulder blades, lower arms, abdomen, knees, hips, and ankles. His mask was a dark shade of red, metallic, and had a dark-tinted layer of glass covering his eyes, nose, and mouth; his hair was the only thing exposed, now sticking out in all directions, and the protective sheet of glass can slide open and close on his command.

As for Timmy, he was wearing the same white cloak he wore when he battled Crocker-a crazy teacher who has been after him ever since, like, forever-the one that made his entire face disappear in blackness, and only narrow yellow orbs could be seen; weapons slung in an X formation across his front, on top of a pink tank top. He also wore dark jeans and sneakers, and black fingerless gloves.

Up above, the following event changed Timmy's Turner's life upside down right then. Above their heads, his fairy godparents and godbrother were being chased out of Fairy World by a dark cloaked figure-possibly an anti-fairy. Timmy couldn't be sure. The portal to Fairy World started to close, cracking like lightning, and the sky went from its usual pink to a bloody red.

"Cosmo! Wanda! Poof!" His voice, now deeper, was swallowed in the uproar. But Wanda looked in Timmy's direction, and Cosmo did too. Wanda mouthed, _We love you, _and Cosmo waved frantically with a smile; his eyes spoke a different story-he knew what was coming. And Poof, little baby Poof, had tears in his eyes. "No!"

But it was too late, for the cloaked figure drew a wand-it was as black as night, and plain-and a whip extended from it. Its goal was clear, and Timmy knew he couldn't make it in time. It would've been less painful to just rip Timmy's heart out.

Cosmo was the first to go, the fiery hot wire wrapping around his throat and squeezed until his body burst. Wanda was next, meeting the same end as her husband, leaving Poof for last.

The last thing Jimmy saw was Timmy's cry of despair and excruciating pain and a floating baby scream in volumes, face red and angry tears running down his chubby face.

There was an explosion of light. Evil laughter. Jimmy wasn't sure what to do, because he was already unconscious, his mind in a blank state.

And then everything was gone.

* * *

"Jimmy! Sweetheart, time to wake up! We're here!"

Jimmy jolted up, his head raising off of the car window as he wiped the slobber off his mouth. He looked out the window just in time to the sign: **Welcome to Retroville**. His heart began to warm up, his nerves back in bundles. The last time he was in his hometown was when he was eleven and left without saying goodbye to his friends. It was one of the most painful experiences he had to go through, but it was for their safety, and that's why he and his family "moved across the country". He hadn't messaged anyone. He couldn't.

The sixteen year old was scared. Would his friends forgive him? Had they changed?...Had _he _changed, besides the growth spurt and hairdo? Jimmy had no idea.

Before he knew it, they were pulling up to the Neutron household, still the same since he had left. As the three Neutrons-plus Goddard of course-got out of the car, Jimmy's gaze flickered to the pink house across the street.

His heartbeat skyrocketed. That house was the home of his longtime frenemy and rival, not to mention crush, Cindy Vortex. His feelings for her were still there, possibly even grown during their years apart. He wondered what she looked like now. How she's doing. If she has a boyfriend...

"Oooohhh it feelings _good _to be back!" Hugh cheered. "Let's hurry and unpack the pie!" He raced to the trunk of the car.

Judy sighed. "Oh, Hugh..." She shook her head, her gaze falling on her son. "Jimmy? Is everything alright?"

"Hmm?" Jimmy turned back to his mother, hands in his pockets. "Oh, yes. I'm fine." He was too nervous to go see her now; he wasn't ready, despite his eagerness. "Would it be okay if I saw Carl?"

"Oh! Go ahead! I'll put your bags in your room."

"Thanks, Mom!"

Jimmy walked down the sidewalk then made a turn, approaching the Wheezer doorstep. With a gulp, he knocked three times and waited.

The door opened.

Standing there with his hand on the doorknob was a young teen Jimmy didn't expect. He was slim, his red hair extending to the back of his neck and shaggy while curling at the ends and around his bangs; his glasses were black and rectangular, his hazel eyes widening when he took in the person standing opposite him. The only thing that hadn't changed was his freckles, and his geeky attire.

"Carl?"

Carl stammered out, "Y-Yes?" His voice was just an octave lower.

"It's me!" Jimmy gestured towards himself. "It's Jimmy!"

"Jimmy?" Carl stared at Jimmy long and hard for almost a minute when his whole face brightened. "JIMMY!"

The two old friends embraced brotherly, Carl fighting back tears, and Jimmy ruffling Carl's hair.

"I never thought I'd see you again!" Carl pulled back, beaming at Jimmy.

"It's good to see ya, buddy! How've you been?" Jimmy said.

"Oh, same old, same old! What're you doing here?"

"Convinced my parents to move back!" That was a partial lie. "Now I get to start Junior year with you guys!"

"That's great!"

"I know! Say, do you know where the others are today? I was hoping we could all be together and-"

"GREAT IDEA!" Carl stepped out of his house, closing the door behind him, and took out his cell phone. "I'm texting Sheen right now! We can meet the girls at the Candy Bar!"

"Perfect!" Jimmy fell into step with a practically skipping Carl. For the next ten minutes, Jimmy asked Carl a bunch of questions-being careful when he mentioned Cindy and Libby. When Carl began asking in return, Jimmy looked uneasy. This confused the ginger and voiced his concern, but Jimmy assured him that he'd tell him once everyone was together.

Sheen wasn't difficult to spot. Not just because Carl was flailing his arms around and shouting Sheen's name and-well, yeah. Sheen wasn't difficult to spot at all. The Latino turned around.

"WHAT NOW?" Sheen started, but then his eyes landed on Jimmy, who smiled at the Ultra Lord t-shirt wearing teen. The only thing that really changed about Sheen, besides his height and deeper voice, was that his bangs swept up in the front while the rest of his locks were cropped neatly-in a Sheen sorta way. His hair didn't stick up anymore. "Oh, who's your friend? Hiiii, Carl's new friend! Are you another Jimmy replacement?"

"It's _me, _you idiot!" Jimmy snapped playfully, his tone heartfelt. "I _am_ Jimmy!"

Sheen gasped, pointing and looking from Carl-who was nodding in excitement-and then back at Jimmy, who was giving him a lopsided grin. After several attempts to say something, Sheen fell backwards and fainted.

His two best friend leaned over him.

"Well, that wasn't unexpected," Jimmy commented, and Carl chuckled.

"Oh don't worry, Jim. I'll just give him mouth to mouth resuscitation!" Carl inhaled deeply, mouth opened as he leaned over Sheen and-

"I'M UP!" Sheen bolted upright, causing the two to bump heads.

"OOOOWWW!"

"SHEE_EEEN_!"

"WHY MUST THE GOOD GET HIT IN THE HEAD?!"

Jimmy burst out into laughter, feeling true happiness that he hadn't felt in a long time. This happiness was _nothing_ compared to what happened when he looked up, his gaze falling on the entrance of the Candy Bar.

And that was when he saw her.

* * *

**Cliffy, cliffy!**

**I'm not labeling this as a crossover just yet, because I'm thinking and brainstorming as I go-this story is mostly centered around the Jimmy Neutron universe in the beginning. **

**Those of you who are upset about the beginning...that's unnecessary. And that's all I'm going to say before I spoil everything!**

**So, erm...review maybe? :)**


	2. Reunited

**Heyo! Thank you my lovelies who reviewed! (Honestly, I thought I wasn't going to get that many reviews at first, but now I feel more confident!)**

**And now...the moment you (and I, in a writer's point of view) have been waiting for...**

**The Jindy reunion!**

* * *

"So _why _are we meeting tweedle dum and tweedle dumber?" Cindy demanded, following Libby. The blonde had blossomed, nowadays wearing her long hair down; her tresses had blue, pink, and green underlayer streaks. She was wearing a sleeveless, cropped dark jean jacket, a green tank top with a slight flare, khaki skinny jeans, and ankle boots.

Libby, who was texting away on her phone, paused and looked up. Her black hair was longer than it had been the last time Jimmy had seen her, but it wasn't as long as Cindy's; she wore a pink sundress and wooden wedges. Turning on her best friend, she said, "Hold up, girlfriend, don't give me that attitude just 'cause you-" Her eyes focused on a trio of boys standing in the street, a brown haired and blue eyed boy staring right at Cindy. She started to grin. "Yo, Cin-open your eyes and look over there." She pointed.

"What're you talking abo-" Cindy started as she looked.

And that's when blue eyes met green.

Everyone was still, watching the two's every move-so far there was _no_ movement. Jimmy stared at Cindy, and Cindy stared back.

_Is that...? _Cindy thought. _No. No it can't be...He's long gone. He'd never come back. Obviously, he doesn't care anymore..._But those same eyes and that same gigantic head didn't belong to anyone else _but _Jimmy. _Oh my God...Oh my God!_

"N-Neutron?" she stammered in disbelief, still frozen in place.

Even from across the street, Jimmy heard her. He managed a sheepish, "Hi, Vortex" and a little smile.

Cindy's eyes widened, and then her whole face brightened. At that moment, she forgot she was mad at him. She forgot that Libby, Sheen, and Carl were there. And she forgot that she wasn't supposed to show affection towards the one boy who made her heart flutter. "NEUTRON!"

It wasn't the angry shout she always used to use. In fact, it was quite opposite, leaking with pure emotion. Jimmy didn't blink, watching the blonde take off for a run towards him. Sheen and Carl took a big step back, but Jimmy didn't look. He didn't care. It was like in slow motion, feeling like it took forever for Cindy to close the space between them, her hair flying out behind her.

But eventually, she did.

"Jimmy...JIMMY!" Her body collided with his so hard, she nearly knocked him down to the ground; but she didn't, and his arms were around her the moment he felt her body-ahem, her definately distracting body at that-press against his. He yelped, "Nuah!" just as the wind was knocked out of him. Her arms wrapped tightly around his neck, she refused to let go. His arms were wrapped around her upper and lower back, gasping and inhaling her sweet scent. "Oh my God, oh my God!" she said quickly, one hand running through his hair, balling up at the nape.

The two were still embracing when Libby came over, standing between Libby and Sheen.

If anyone didn't know the history behind Jimmy Neutron and Cindy Vortex, one would think that they were a young couple after being separated for so long. And, in a sense, it was true. But they weren't together.

Technically.

"Oh my God..." Cindy was fighting back tears. "You...you..." As if a lightbulb went on in her head, she gasped and recoiled from him and glared at him. "_You!"_

Uh oh.

Jimmy braced himself for the worst.

"You were gone!" she yelled at him. "You left without saying goodbye, you _jerk! You asshole! _You never answered your phone, you never replied to emails, you never even called to check up on us! And you expect everything to pick up where they left off as if you were never _gone?!" _she demanded. She punched him in the chest. "Answer me!" Jimmy was too slow to answer, because she went on, "I can't believe you, Neutron! I can't believe that you didn't even tell us what was going on! For years, I thought that something happened to you and your stupid big head!" She punched him again, and she began voicing her thoughts. "You know you can get into some stupid shit, so after two years, I began to think that you were _dead_! But you're not! And I guess that's good, because now _I'm gonna kill you_!"

"Cindy-"

"Do you know how that affected us? Affected _me? _After _all _that we've been through, you wouldn't even..." Her fists balled up at her sides, biting her lip as she fought back tears. "You just-UGH! You always think of yourself! You _always do! _Have you ever considered how _I felt, _Neutron? Huh? You think I missed you? Well maybe I did! Maybe I was hoping that you'd come back and we might've-!" She stopped short, realizing that tears were flowing freely now. "I hate you..." she sobbed, shaking her head as he came closer to her. "I hate you...!" She broke down completely, aiming another punch at his chest, but it was very feeble, and before she knew it, her head was buried in his chest and his arms were around her again. "_I h-hate you_!"

"I'm sorry," Jimmy told her. He knew she didn't hate him-at least not completely at the moment. "Really, I am. It was hard for me to leave. The reason why I didn't say goodbye was because that would make me leaving twice as hard. I _had _to go."

Cindy pulled back, fists balled up on his chest. "Why?" She glared at him.

"I was going to tell you before you went all dramatic on me."

Cindy crossed her arms. "Fine. This better be a damn good excuse."

The two finally noticed their audience.

Jimmy rubbed the back of his neck. "Hey, Libby."

* * *

**Baaahhh, chappie's short, I know xP Hope you guys liked it though! :)**

**Review? :)**


	3. Welcome to Dimmsdale

**Heyo peeps! I didn't realize this story would be so well liked, and I've gotten some really positive feedback! Thanks for reviewing. And I'm sorry for the long wait :)**

**And I've decided to not officially list this as a crossover until the end of this story when I finish it.**

**And BTDubs, yes, this is a FOP chapter :) We get back to Jimmy in the next one, and eventually there will be a mix of both until their universes collide.**

* * *

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Timmy Turner emerged from his dark blue sheets, grumpily turning his alarm off. It was 6 o'clock a.m. on a Monday in early August. First day of high school-technically for him, since he spent the last 4-5 years traveling universes, battling, and having education squeezed into all of that (Dimmsdale High really opened its doors last week)-lucky he was friends with a genius at that time.

Since his return, Chester and AJ spent as much time as they could with their long lost friend. Timmy decided to finally open up; and since...fairies were wiped out of existence, this meant Da Rules didn't exist. He told the truth. About the war, about fairies, _his_ fairies...

And ever since he lost his fairies, his teeth now ran perfectly straight.

Chester didn't hesitate to believe, hence the fact that he once had a genie.

AJ took some time, but he was intrigued by the other universes and how they worked.

Timmy was relieved that his best guy friends hadn't changed a bit, besides the growth spurts and lack of braces and growth of hair. Chester didn't wear braces, his hair a bit shaggier, and AJ sported a buzz cut.

The three bonded over skateboarding.

After washing up and getting dressed, Timmy grabbed his backpack and skateboard, snuck a longing glance at his empty fish bowl, then headed downstairs for some breakfast.

"Hi, Timmy!" His parents greeted him in their usual sync.

"Hey," Timmy said and yawned.

"Are you hungry?" Mrs. Turner asked.

Timmy shook his head, grabbing a granola bar, and headed for the door. "Nah...see you guys after school?"

"Can't," said Mr. Turner. "Vicky's gonna babysit."

"Babysit? Vicky? Seriously?" Timmy groaned. "I'm sixteen! I can handle-!"

"Your father has been...sewed for a...work mishap the other day," Mrs. Turner explained, looking at her husband.

Mr. Turner made a face, eyebrows knitting together. "Dinkleberg..."

Timmy snickered. "That explains so much then." He gave his mother a quick kiss on her cheek, his father a pat on the back, then opened the door to leave; stepping down the first few steps, with granola bar in his mouth, he let his skateboard fall to the ground before riding on it.

"Yo, Timmy!"

Timmy looked over his shoulder as Chester and AJ sped up on their skateboards to catch up with him.

"Hey, guys," he greeted them, doing their triple handshake.

"So what classes do you think you'll get?" AJ asked.

Chester rolled his eyes.

"What?"

"Out of all the things you could've asked..." Chester shook his head.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

::.::

Much to Timmy's delight, he and his friends shared all but two classes-French and Health class. But they did share Algebra II, History, Biology II, English, Gym...oh, and lunch-Timmy's favorite subject. He had also seen familiar faces in just about each class so far-Trixie Tang-who even gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek; Tad and Chad, more jerkier than ever; Veronica, who just scoffed but hid her joy; and Elmer and Sanjay threw themselves at Timmy as if he was a celebrity. Timmy even saw Francis, and, yes, Denzel Crocker was their English teacher.

Lunch rolled around, and A.J. and Chester followed Timmy into the cafeteria; it looked a whole lot better-and newer-than at their elementary. The walls and floors were white, the floor made of marble, and the tables varied from being round to rectangular. And besides the lunch line, there was a little salad bar in the middle of the room. In the far back was a floor to ceiling window with the view, and that's where the popular kids sat.

"Where should we sit?" Chester asked Timmy.

Timmy looked around. As expected, there was a clique at each table; the popular table, with Trixie, Veronica, Tad, and Chad and a few other random people; the jock table; the goth table; the geek table, where Elmer and Sanjay sat, waving frantically at Timmy; the bully table, which included Francis; and of course where everyone was in the middle sat together.

Timmy spotted a girl sitting at a round table by herself. Her dark hair was in an updo, wrapping around her head in a simple, single braid; her hair looked brown in the sunlight. She had pale, but peachy skin, and a slim physique. Her light purple, rectangular glasses were perched on the edge of her nose, and she pushed it up further as she drew in her sketchbook. She wore a light purple, sleeveless cardigan, a pale blue tank top with purple flowers on it underneath, black skinny jeans, sneakers, and a black arm warmer.

"Timmy, you're drooling."

Timmy rolled his eyes at Chester's comment. "Who is that?"

"Are you serious?"

"That's Tootie," A.J. said matter of factly.

Timmy's mouth dropped._ "That's_ Tootie?"

"Yep. She got her braces removed around the same time I did," Chester said.

"Why don't we go...?"

"Dude-"

"I'm not sure-"

But Timmy was already making his way over to Tootie's table.

"Hey...Tootie?"

Tootie looked up, gasping at who she saw standing there with a perfect, lopsided grin on his face; wearing a blue jacket, a pink shirt, dark jeans, and sneakers to match, she gasped at the handsome boy standing before her. Chester and A.J. gave her nods as they appeared beside the boy.

"Mind if we sit with ya?" he asked.

"T-Timmy?" Tootie stammered, dropping her pencil and sketchbook.

"Hi there."

"Timmy!" Tootie got up from her seat as Timmy set his tray down, almost knocking him down in a hug. "Oh Timmy! You're back!"

Timmy, with his arms around her, did a double take. She wasn't as curvacious as Trixie, but Tootie was almost there. He felt curves and, dare he say it, _boobs_. Tootie _had boobs_. What was he expected to say? Her developed chest was pressed against his, even though he was about half a head taller than her. She actually smelled nice too.

Wide eyed, he caught Chester and AJ's eyes-and they were smirking. Tootie released Timmy quickly and abruptly.

"I'm sorry." She sat down. "I know how you are with your personal space issues. I don't wanna creep you out."

Timmy was surprised; she matured too? "Um...no, you're alright, I guess." Timmy sat down next to her, and Chester and A.J. took their seats too. "How've you been?"

Tootie's face fell slightly. "I'm...okay. Better now. I still can't believe you're here!"

"Vicky still torturing you, huh?" He joked.

Tootie took a deep, yet shaky breath, not saying anything; absentmindedly, she ran her free hand across her arm warmer. Timmy noticed this, eyebrows scrunching down a little. "Tootie?"

"I...guess you could say that." She gave him a forced smile.

"Well...if it makes you feel better, Vicky's babysitting me after school," he told her.

"You still need a babysitter?" Chester snickered.

Timmy rolled his eyes. "Dad got sued by Dinkleberg so my parents are gonna be in court."

Tootie opened her mouth to say something when Trixie and Veronica sauntered over to where they were sitting, hips swinging and heels clicking. Hair luscious, makeup perfect, and outfits body hugging, you could say Tootie was jealous and felt like a trout.

"Hey, Timmy," Trixie greeted, flashing him a smile, then eyed the others. "And friends."

"Hey, Trixie," said Timmy. "What's up?"

"Well, we were talking," Trixie said, exchanging glances with Veronica, "and were wondering if you'd like to sit with us."

"Um...sure, I guess," said Timmy. "Just as long as my friends get to come too."

"_What_?!" Veronica exclaimed while Trixie made a face. "No way! This is a one time offer! We are not inviting _these_ losers!" She pointed to Chester, A.J., and Tootie. "Either take it or leave it, Timmy Turner!"

"Well, I'm not leaving without my friends-all of us or none of us at all. Take it or leave it."

"Ugh! What makes you even _want_ to sit with them?" Veronica said, disgusted. "They're so...normal and boring!"

"Maybe normal and boring is the new awesome."

"Is _not_! Being popular is waaay better!"

"Prove it," Timmy challenged. "Sit with us and find out how _different_ we are from you snobs."

"Pfft. I'm outta here! Let's go, Trixie!"

The two girls flounced off.

"Wow..." said A.J.

"Aren't they wonderful?" Chester asked sarcastically.

"Oh they're _lovely_," said Tootie flatly, and Timmy laughed. "But really...it was so nice of you to defend us like that!" she gushed.

"It was nothing," said Timmy. "It doesn't take a smart person to know who your real friends are."

The two smiled at each other.

"Are you two having a moment?" Chester snickered.

"'Cause we can leave..." A.J. teased.

Tootie blushed while Timmy glared at them, his cheeks the faintest pink.

The four then heard heels clicking again, followed by a, "TRIXIE, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?"

And then, to their surprise, Trixie sat down with her tray, sitting between Timmy and Chester, her chin held high. "This seat taken?" She smoothed out her skirt.

"Well," Chester started, but A.J. slapped him upside the head. "I-I mean make yourself at home, girlfr_iiiiend_!"

Trixie arched a perfect eyebrow. "Don't do that."

"Got it."

"So what changed your mind?" Timmy asked with a smile.

"Well, my boyfriend's being a dick," Trixie explained, already feeling Tad's glare burning in the back of her neck. "And I don't want to get his ugly all over my beauty."

Tootie rolled her eyes.

Veronica, with her jaw taut, sat down between Chester and A.J.

"You too?" A.J. asked, and Veronica gave him the hand.

"Don't talk to me. I am so _not_ in the mood!" She sniffed, sitting up straighter. "And I'm only here because Trixie is! Comprende?"

"Um, si?"

Timmy laughed. This was gonna be an interesting semester.

It felt great to be back.

* * *

**And that would be the end of chapter 3 :) Anybody a TimmyxTootie fan? I AM! OMG if you have watched The Amazing Spider Man, then you noticed in the gym scene when Flash knocked that girl's paint over on her project? The one with the dark hair in a braid and purple glasses? And Peter walked over and picked the ball up and they looked at each other? PERFECT MOVIE TIMMY AND TOOTIE.**

**Anyways, feel free to review :D The sooner the better! I'll update faster through motivation and kindness!**


	4. Neutron, Your Feelings Are Showing

***sniff, sniff* "What's that smell?"**

**You mean your salami leg, their salami leg, his salami leg, or Carl's shoes?**

**Oh I love you Sheen, ahaha xD**

**Thanks for the sweet feedback, you guys. Love you all! :D**

* * *

Cindy sighed, closing her locker shut. It's already been a week into school, and Neutron sure was adjusting well. Straight A's, getting high fives and hugs in the hallway, and even an almost-friendly wrestling match with Butch and Nick.

Her gaze flickered down the hall, 10 lockers down, which was where Jimmy himself was standing. His shirt's sleeves were pushed up his arms, and from where she was standing, she could see his muscles flex.

Cindy sighed blissfully, leaning her head against her locker. Her moment of happiness was ruined when she heard-

"Jimmy!"

Cindy's teeth grinded together.

Jimmy looked up, smiling goofily when he saw Betty Quinlan walk up to him; she really had changed, from longer hair, to a body to drool over, to the cheerleader outfit she was wearing; that's right. Betty's head cheerleader. And one of the most popular girls in school-but that hadn't changed since elementary school.

And Jimmy was taller than her. Score.

"Hey, Betty!" Jimmy greeted and they hugged. Cindy growled.

"How are you adjusting?" Betty asked.

"Pretty well. For once, I'm not getting teased about my height anymore," said Jimmy.

Betty giggled.

"Betty!" Britney Tenelli called from across the hall, flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder; she was co-captain of the cheerleading squad, and some of her hair was up in a preppy ponytail. "C'mon! We're gonna be late for practice!"

"Coming!" Betty called back before turning to Jimmy. "Later, Jimmy." She kissed his cheek then walked away.

"B-Bye!" Jimmy called back, stammering. Closing his locker shut, he met a set of angry, watery green eyes. "Cindy?"

But the blonde was already walking away, wiping angry tears from her eyes.

::.::

"Dude, what did you do?" Sheen asked as he and Carl walked with Jimmy to the cafeteria. "Libby texted me that Cindy's crying over you!"

"She's crying?" Carl looked worried, following his friends to the lunch line. "Why?"

Jimmy slapped his hand to his forehead. "She must've seen me with Betty! I-I didn't know that she'll be _crying_ over it..."

Libby walked up to them and Sheen's eyes brightened.

"Hey, Libs!"

Libby gave him a little smile. "Hey." Her eyes narrowed at Jimmy. "You betta talk to your girl, Jimmy. She's stopped cryin', but she won't come to lunch."

"I didn't know that she..." Jimmy sighed. "Where is she?"

"The library."

Jimmy paused for a split second. "I'll be right back."

"Go, Jimmy!" Carl cheered as Jimmy ran out of the cafeteria.

* * *

Jimmy stopped to catch his breath as he entered the library. He heard a sniff, then headed to the back of the library.

And he headed straight for the back, walking fast. Cindy looked up from where she sat at the table by the window, glaring at him and wiping her face; unfortunately, her face betrayed her emotions.

"Go away, Neutron," she snapped, her voice cracking.

Jimmy sat down across from her anyway. "You didn't show up fifth period. I got...worried."

"Why do you care?" Cindy crossed her arms.

"Because I'm your friend?"

"You are _not_ my friend!"

"I bet your heart's telling you different."

"What do _you_ know about hearts?"

"I know that I care about you. And I hate to see you cry because of me."

Cindy huffed, uncrossing one arm and placing her hand on the table. "I don't get you, Neutron."

"What don't you get?"

"I'm getting mixed signs from you!" Cindy blurted out. "I..." she sighed. "Never mind. You wouldn't understand."

Jimmy made a bold move and gripped her hand. "Then _help _me understand."

Cindy looked down at his hand, then back up into his eyes, biting her lip. "Fine. Maybe I didn't like you all _hugged up_ on Betty _Quinlan_."

Jimmy chuckled. _At least she's opening up..._"Betty was just being nice."

"I'm sure you were too. You're great _pals_, aren't ya? Or are you 'good friends'? I bet you're _gooood_ friends."

"Gee, Cindy, jealous much?"

Cindy yanked her hand away. "You idiot! Of course I was jealous! I always have been! I-!" Her lips pressed together. He could tell she wasn't going to finish her sentence. Geez, was she Professor Calamitous?

Jimmy's stomach rumbled, and he clenched it. "Wanna get out of here? I know you're hungry."

"What, like leave school? With you?"

Jimmy nodded. "We can take the hover car-" Which was redesigned with new technology, like his lab-"and grab a bite to eat on the way to the lab."

"Just you and me?"

"Just you and me. No Carl, no Sheen, no Libby...and no Betty."

Cindy smiled a little. "Okay. Let's go."

::.::

"Never thought I'd be ditching school, let alone with you, Geektron," Cindy said, sipping on her lemonade as she followed Jimmy through the techy halls to his lab; the latter just laughed as he led the way, carrying his and her fast food bags. Everything was white and silver, absolutely clean, with some inventions on display.

The doors slid open to the main room; nothing looked rundown anymore like it used to. Everything in there, like the halls, looked brand new, white and silver, and expensive. He now had a black chair in front of a wall-sized screen. In the center of the room-which was the most biggest and spacious, more so than before-was a circular table, with five rolling chairs around it. And, beside his working station to the farthest left, was a floor to ceiling sized window with a view.

"Wow..." Cindy hadn't been in his lab when he changed it. "You clean up good."

Jimmy smiled. "Like I haven't heard that one before." He sat down at the circular table, gesturing for her to join him; she did, taking a seat beside him. He placed the bags on the table, and they dug in, pulling out fries, burgers, sauces, and chicken tenders.

"Did you...make all of this?"

Jimmy shot her a lopsided grin, "Being a spy has its perks."

"No wonder you're still alive." Cindy dipped her chicken in sweet and sour sauce, "I don't think I would've been able to handle all of that."

"If anything, Timmy and I's actions have managed to catch up with us, causing a 'war of the worlds' in a sense. That's why we left the people we cared about out of it." Jimmy bit into his burger. "And it turned out that our enemies were teaming up and causing chaos in other universes, knowing that we'd jump in and try to stop them. And I've seen more than you can imagine. Ghosts, vampires, ghouls, goblins, demons, fairies, you name it. I've seen them all."

"Fairies?" Cindy repeated. "You didn't tell us that."

Jimmy nodded. "Timmy really opened my eyes, and for once I didn't listen to the facts or science. Everything that we know and heard is real. Timmy had Fairy Godparents, and they were the 'computer holograms' we saw four years ago. They granted him wishes and everything. He even had a Fairy Godbrother. They all came from this universe called 'Fairy World'...

"Unfortunately, these cloaked figures set out to destroy them; we don't know their identities. And on the night of our last battle...the fairies were wiped out of existence. It was a genocide...

"Timmy lost his family that night."

"Poor Timmy..." Cindy sighed. "I never knew...that explains so much..."

Jimmy nodded. "Even though the war is over, we still have allies from other universes who will come to our aid if it's ever truly essential. Have you ever heard of Danny Phantom?"

Cindy shook her head and he continued, "Well, he's a ghost legend. He was fourteen when he got his ghost powers-his parents were ghost hunters and they tried to create a portal to get to the Ghost Zone, which is where all of the ghosts roam. It didn't work, so Danny went to try to fix it and he turned the portal on while he was still in there...He told me he felt like he was being electrocuted as his DNA started changing.

"His real name is Danny Fenton, but when he 'goes ghost', he's Danny _Phantom_. His transformation is fascinating."

"Dork."

Jimmy looked up, playfully offended, but saw her smiling at him, and smiled back.

"So..." He said after a while.

"So..." she echoed.

His smile turned teasing, "You missed me, huh?"

Cindy mock-glared at him. "Whatever."

"But seriously though," he said after he stopped laughing. "I'm honestly curious. What was going on in your head?"

Her cup suddenly became very interesting. "You're gonna laugh."

"Try me." When she didn't respond, shaking her head firmly, he sighed in exasperation. _"C'mon_, Cindy. This is one of the only times when we're alone, with no possible interruptions for at least three hours. It's just you and me here. If you want, whatever happens in this room _stays_ in this room."

She finally spoke up with a bitter, "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Ever since I moved here, you and I have been at each other's throats to be, academically, best at everything, and even activities outside school. And throughout that time, we 'supposedly' hated each other; from influences of our best friends and at such a ripe age, we were told that the opposite sex was disgusting," Jimmy began.

"And then we had an alien invasion-"

"-Because of you-"

"-And they kidnapped our parents-"

"-Because of you-"

"And then we went to save them, but we were imprisoned-"

"-Because of you-"

"WOMAN!" Jimmy snapped, and she giggled. He sighed, continuing in a calmer tone, "I was honestly about to give up. I really was. Everybody hated me. Even my best friends started to turn on me. And without Goddard there..." he cast a glance in Goddard's direction, "there was just no hope for me..."

He grinned crookedly at her, "And then you come along."

"And I came along," Cindy reminisced.

"Who would've thought your cold heart could melt?" She shot him a dark look and he snickered. "After your words of encouragement, and threat if I told somebody you were nice to me, I figured you weren't...so bad.

"And since then, well...I actually began looking forward to you, and Libby, coming with us on our crazy adventures, believe it or not..."

Cindy then thought of something, a light blush painted her cheeks, and she bit down on her lip. "Jimmy?"

"Mmm?"

She looked at him from underneath her eyelashes, "Do you remember when we got stranded on that island?..._Our_ island?"

Jimmy smiled a little, even blushing too. "Yeah..." _**Our **island..._

"I've..." She placed her hand on her chest, looking at him again. "_Felt_ things." After admitting this, she felt better, but also more nervous now than ever. "I-I mean, I guess something was always there, but that island really opened my eyes."

"It was the same for me too," he admitted, and she held herself back from squealing. She did smile though, before it fell as she hugged her knees and told him quietly...

"When you left...I didn't know what to think. I was still young. At first, I thought that you were just on one of your do-it-alone adventures and you'll soon show up again in the news as Retroville's hero. But you didn't...you never did...

"But then...years start to pass...The longest four...five years of my life. Without you, things just weren't the same. There was no one to compete with, no one to bicker and fight with...I mean, Sheen and Carl were close, but the fighting...wasn't as..._passionate_ as ours.

"I was fourteen when I started to loose hope...that you weren't coming back. Either that or you just didn't care anymore. I didn't want to believe the latter. I mean...after all that we've been through? If I were you, I just couldn't...throw that away, y'know?

"Sheen and Libby believed that wherever you were, you were happier, and Carl was starting to think that you were dead. It _was_ possible...we _have_ had near-death experiences, too many to count.

"While I was beginning to agree with Carl, a small part of me was still hoping that you'd come back..." She sighed, then shrugged and said casually, "Then I'd kill you and dig you up from the grave to beat you up again."

Jimmy snorted, then he had a more serious, softer look. "You know...I never stopped thinking about you."

Cindy blushed, stammering, "M-Me?"

"More than Carl and Sheen." Jimmy nodded. "During training sessions, during the missions, before I went to bed, and when I wake up. I always wondered what you were up to, hoping that the war would never reach our dimension and that you and the others were safe."

"Wow, Neutron...your feelings are showing."

"I'm not a robot, Vortex."

"But you acted like one! Couldn't you see that I was trying to get your attention because I _liked_ you?" Jimmy's eyes widened, and she got to her feet, gazing hard at him as the confession came tumbling out. "Happy? There! I said it! I liked you, James Isaac Neutron, and I still like you now! My feelings have never changed since you left! Well...except...-" She turned her back to him as he spoke, finishing her sentence-

"-They got stronger." Cindy whirled around in shock, finding him standing too. "I know. It happened to me too. Why do you think I thought about you nonstop, Vortex? No matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't _stop_! When are you gonna take a _hint_?!"

"_Me_?!" Cindy shot back, advancing on him, and for once, he stood his ground. "**_Me_**?! When are _you_ gonna take a hint?! We get so close to actually _achieving_ something together, and you _always_ have to screw things up!"

Jimmy's nostrils began to flare, but then he took a breather. Were they seriously having a fight over their _feelings_?

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her, maintaining his cool.

Cindy huffed, shaking her head. "I'm done trying to convince you."

She turned around to leave but his hand wrapped around her wrist, pulling her back to him; it was so swift, so...spy-like. "Trying to convince me what?" he asked. "That you like me?" he continued, "That I'm supposed to like you better than Betty?" His grip loosened, fingers wrapping around hers. "Vortex, that is the _severest_ understatement of the century. I can't believe that you still think that, after all these years, that you're still second best. Wanna know a secret?" He leaned in and whispered in her ear, "_You never were_."

The blonde's heart jumped as he pulled back to look at her. "Neutron...-"

"Shh..." He placed a finger to her lips, which he realized were very soft. "You've always wanted me to tell you how I felt. I think it's best if I_ show_ you instead..."

She licked her lips after he removed his finger, feeling her chin being caressed. "Then do it," she dared him.

Chills ran down her spine as he cupped the side of her neck, fingers weaving in her hair. She couldn't believe it, closing her eyes because she was too shy to look into his. She didn't believe that this was happening...(For what, the third time on the lips?) He actually had the guts. He was going to do it.

Neutron was going to kiss her.

* * *

**I think we all know what's gonna happen next! Hehe xD**

**It's been a while since I've had one of the main couples kiss early in the story. Could you blame me? ^w^**


End file.
